


Team Bonding Exercises

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angry Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, amusing banter between enemies, bottom akashi, tragic Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Mayuzumi has private bonding time with his captain on the rooftop.





	Team Bonding Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Again another fic that I started ages ago (this one a whole 12 months ago) and never finished. 
> 
> I love Mayuyu having a rage boner for Akashi. Best thing. And I love slutty bottom Akashi. PUT THE EMPEROR IN HIS PLACE.
> 
> I wrote about half of this on my phone, so forgive any potential errors. Thank.
> 
> *I changed the title cause it felt reeeaaaally awkward and bleh. Sorry for any future confusion.

Mayuzumi stares at Akashi from the corner of his eye. He’s watching Mayuzumi silently, a slight smile on his lips. He’s been there the whole lunch break, just watching him and nothing else. It’s  _ infuriating _ .

“Don’t you have stuff to do?” Mayuzumi asks. “Aren’t you the student council president or something?”

“I have some free time right now,” Akashi answers, tilting his head a little.

“Why are you spending it with  _ me _ ?”

“I like spending time with my teammates,” Akashi says. “Is that a problem?”

“It’s annoying.”

“Chihiro, you should be more social,” Akashi says in a patronising voice. 

Mayuzumi just snorts and returns his attention to his book. Until Akashi interrupts.

“Do you ever read homosexual light novels? I’ve heard they’re quite popular.”

“What the fuck?”

“It’s just a question,” Akashi says calmly.

“One that I’m not going to answer.”

“Refusing to answer is rather suspicious, don’t you agree?”

“Fuck off,” Mayuzumi says with an icy glare. It’s definitely not in Akashi’s best interests to know that yeah, Mayuzumi actually  _ has _ read some before.

Akashi suddenly gets up onto his knees, surprising Mayuzumi a little, and he drops down onto all fours just in front of Mayuzumi, a smirk on his face.

“What?” Mayuzumi says, trying to keep his expression neutral.

“You’re so angry, perhaps I could help with that,” Akashi says, and it’s practically a purr. His hand is gently tracing circles on Mayuzumi’s knee.

Mayuzumi realises what he’s implying, and he feels a twitch in his pants. Fuck. “ _ No _ ,” he says, slapping Akashi’s hand away.

The redhead smiles wider, narrowing his eyes a little. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you, Chihiro. I’ve seen you watching me.” He trails his hand down Mayuzumi’s front now, twirling his tie slowly. “I’m interested in you as well,” he says, leaning even closer.

Mayuzumi feels his breath getting faster. Is Akashi serious? They’re in school, they have  _ class _ later. “What exactly are you planning?” he asks, leaning back a little. Having Akashi so close to his face is making him flustered. He hates it.

“What do you think?” Akashi asks, sitting back on his legs.

“Don’t play that with me,” Mayuzumi growls.

“Fine,” Akashi says, his expression turning bored. “I want to have sex with you.”

“ _ Why? _ ” Mayuzumi asks, his voice breaking. He silently curses himself for being so unmanly. He knows this is what Akashi had been hinting at, but it doesn’t make it any less weird to hear him say it.

“I told you, I’m interested in you. And you’re clearly interested in me,” Akashi says. He slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a bottle, waving it a little. Mayuzumi swallows when he realises what it is.

“And you want to do this  _ here _ ?”

Akashi nods once. “It’s as good a place as any. Besides, no one comes up here.”

“Scared of being caught?” Mayuzumi sneers.

“I was thinking of  _ you _ , actually.”

Mayuzumi scowls as he sets his book down. “Fine.”

“If you don’t want to-”

“I fucking want to, okay, just shut up,” Mayuzumi snaps.

Akashi is silent, letting the third year come to him. Mayuzumi sits himself down in front of Akashi, pulling him by his shirt to connect their lips roughly. He lifts Akashi up to pull him into his lap, hands sliding across his back and under his blazer. Akashi pulls back for a moment to start getting undressed, tugging off his blazer and setting it beside them.

Mayuzumi still doesn’t believe this is happening. He’s had his eye on Akashi for a while now; something about him is appealing. He’s fucking annoying and a spoiled brat, but there’s just something about him that has Mayuzumi’s stomach full of fluttering butterflies. Even though he  _ really  _ wishes this wasn’t the case.

Akashi’s pants are now set aside as well, though he’s left his shirt on but undone his tie. He climbs back into Mayuzumi’s lap and grinds down against his crotch, making Mayuzumi gasp.

“Like that, Chihiro?” Akashi asks, and Mayuzumi is at least glad to hear he’s a little breathless.

“Shut up,” he snaps.

Akashi slides Mayuzumi’s blazer off his shoulders, and it’s somewhat amusing to see him setting it aside all neatly folded like they’re not about to fuck like animals.

“So,” Mayuzumi says. “How exactly are you wanting this to go?”

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind either way. Fucking Akashi definitely sounds appealing, the thought of putting him in his fucking place. But getting fucked by him doesn’t sound so bad either… Shit, Mayuzumi is ruined.

“What do  _ you _ want?” Akashi asks.

Mayuzumi blinks at him a few times. “You’re going to let  _ me _ decide?”

“Do you think me so horrible that I wouldn’t let you have a say in this?”

“Well yeah, actually.”

Akashi snorts in amusement. “I’ll do what you wish. For today.”

Mayuzumi definitely wants to try fucking him. The idea of holding him down and thrusting into him harshly and making him moan and scream… well, it’s something Mayuzumi has had in his head for a while.

He pushes Akashi down to lie on the small pile of clothes they’ve amassed, Akashi complying easily and letting Mayuzumi do what he wants. Mayuzumi starts to tug Akashi’s plain boxer briefs down, sliding them down his actually shaved legs. Mayuzumi’s never noticed if they were always like that. Interesting. He’ll have to ask about that later.

“Made up your mind, then?” Akashi asks.

Mayuzumi doesn’t answer, just swipes up the bottle of lube that Akashi has left on the ground. Akashi opens his legs around Mayuzumi, and he looks so delectable that Mayuzumi is struggling to breathe.

He drops a slicked-up hand between Akashi’s legs to press at his hole, smearing some of the liquid he didn’t bother to warm there and making Akashi jerk a little at the cold sensation. Mayuzumi presses a finger in experimentally, sliding it in as far as he can and then back out a bit. Akashi is so tight and  _ hot _ . He slides his finger in and out a few times, then pushes in a second. Akashi closes his eyes and sighs, something Mayuzumi takes as a good sign. He pushes his fingers in further, gently curling them a little, and-

“ _ Aahh! _ ” Akashi moans, arching his back slightly.

Mayuzumi smirks.  _ Aha _ .

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” Akashi comments, opening his eyes. They’re clouded over with lust, his pupils dilated and black as night.

“I know enough,” Mayuzumi grunts.

“My, my.”

“Shut up, or I’ll fuck your ass without the lube.”

“Why, aren’t we aggressive today?”

“What did I  _ just _ say?”

Akashi huffs but falls silent.

Mayuzumi enjoyed threatening him, but he’s not a total sadist, so he continues to prepare him. Akashi keeps moaning deliciously every time Mayuzumi rubs his prostate, and it’s weird to hear him so…  _ undone _ . It’s turning him on more than he thought it would.

“Chihiro.”

Mayuzumi looks up at his face, seeing Akashi’s eyes narrowed and his cheeks flushed.

“ _ Hurry up _ .”

“Bit desperate?” Mayuzumi smirks. Akashi growls in response.

He slides his fingers out, and tugs his pants down enough to pull his dick out. He picks the lube up again to squeeze more out to coat himself with. He gives himself a few strokes and then grabs Akashi’s hips, lifting them into the air and pushing into him quickly, not giving the younger any warning. Akashi moans,  _ loudly _ , craning his neck back and digging his short nails into Mayuzumi’s arms enough to hurt. Mayuzumi groans at the tight, wet heat surrounding him. It feels fucking amazing, even better than he imagined. He gives Akashi a moment to adjust, and then he pulls his hips back, snapping forward quickly and making Akashi slide along the ground a little. Akashi wraps his toned legs around Mayuzumi’s waist, squeezing him gently and keeping him in place. Not that Mayuzumi is planning on going anywhere.

“Ah, fuck,” he swears as Akashi clenches around his dick. He looks down, expecting to see the first year looking smug, but instead his gaze is met with Akashi’s face in pure ecstasy. His eyes are closed, lips parted as he pants and moans, sweat rolling down his temple. He looks amazing. Mayuzumi definitely prefers him in this state.

“Chihiro, harder!” Akashi demands suddenly, though it’s really more like a beg.

Mayuzumi decides he doesn’t mind that kind of order from him. He gives the brat what he wants, though he’s just as happy to comply. Akashi squeezes around him again, moaning and whimpering like a slut the whole time. Mayuzumi had no idea he could be like this. It’s incredible. He briefly wonders if this is the first time Akashi’s having sex, or if he’s done it before. The thought of taking Akashi’s virginity is giving Mayuzumi a massive ego boost, and he hopes that he’s right.

He continues to fuck Akashi brutally into the hard ground, and his captain’s moans start to stutter, turning into high pitched whines instead. Mayuzumi knows he's close. He thrusts hard again, hoping to make Akashi see stars. He probably does by the way he screams as he comes. Thick ropes of white splatter between them, sullying Akashi’s shirt. His body relaxes a little, but he keeps squeezing his ass around Mayuzumi’s dick, and then Mayuzumi is coming too, groaning softly as he fills up Akashi’s insides. He pulls out, breathing harshly. Akashi sits up, seeming to have recovered from the debauchery, but his hair is still a mess and he's now covered in cum. 

“That was enjoyable,” he says causally. 

Mayuzumi scoffs. “Right.”

“You didn't enjoy it?” 

“Of course I fucking did, what do you think, brat?”

Akashi smiles. “You're very satisfactory.”

Mayuzumi grunts in response. He's definitely not going to tell Akashi that he's the best fuck he's ever had. Instead, he opts to ask about the legs. 

“So, why do you shave?”

Akashi raises a brow. “Why are you so interested?”

“I’m just curious, okay? Humour me.”

“Well,” Akashi begins, “if you must know, there are a few reasons. First, it's to assist with personal hygiene. Second, I like how it looks. Is it strange that I, too, have been influenced by society’s idea that body hair is an unattractive feature?”

“The first reason could be negated by taking a fucking shower,” Mayuzumi snorts. “As for the second, you really care what society thinks that much?”

Akashi tilts his head. “Don't you?”

“I really don't give a fuck what society thinks of you.”

Akashi smiles wryly. “Funny.”

“I thought so.”

“Are you satisfied then?”

“I'm never satisfied when I’m around you,” Mayuzumi says.

Akashi smirks, and once again dropping onto all fours, he leans in close to Mayuzumi’s face. “I'll have to pay more attention to your… needs then, shall I?”

Mayuzumi tries not to blush. “Get the fuck out of my face,” he growls. 

“A bit flustered there, are we?” Akashi says. Mayuzumi glares at him silently. Akashi smiles. “Hm.” 

He's still half naked and covered in drying fluids. He looks great. But Mayuzumi can't help but stare now. Not at his almost perfect body, but at the faint scars marring his thighs. Horizontal lines like ladder rungs. Clearly self inflicted. 

“Are you going to tell me about those at some point?” Mayuzumi asks, nodding towards Akashi’s legs. 

Akashi pauses, his brows furrowing. “What?”

“The scars,” Mayuzumi clarifies. 

“Right…”

“What, lost your tongue?”

Akashi glares icily. “There's no need to be so nasty about this.”

Guilt creeps into Mayuzumi’s chest. Fuck. Tactless. “Sorry, I didn't mean-”

“It's fine,” Akashi cuts him off.

Mayuzumi goes quiet. Real smooth, he thinks to himself. Akashi is a total, complete brat, but Mayuzumi had never thought he'd be suffering like that. He realises he actually doesn't know much about Akashi and his home life or past. 

“Sorry,” he says again. “I didn't mean to be an ass.” 

Akashi smiles gently. “It's okay, Chihiro. Anyway, thank you for the entertainment, but I have business to attend to.” He stands up and begins to redress himself, making sure to button up his blazer to cover the cum stains. “I'll call on you again sometime, if you're still interested.”

“Yeah,” Mayuzumi says. “Sure.”

Akashi smiles, then leaves without another word. Mayuzumi collapses down onto his back when Akashi has left. 

“The fuck am I doing?” he mutters to himself. 

He fixes up his uniform and picks up his book again. He can't believe he just had sex with his bratty captain on the roof of school during the middle of lunch. Unbelievable. But, he thinks, it  _ was _ pretty damn good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SELF HARMER AKASHI A LOT DON'T JUDGE ME
> 
> I may write a sequel to this later. I love this pairing a lot they're so angry at each other lmao
> 
> I hope u lieked this


End file.
